ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorphane Giles
|personality = Sadistic, xenophobic, zealous, evil, manipulative, derogatory, abusive, fanatical, authoritarian, tyrannical, psychopathic |appearance = Slender, muscular, pale skin, red eyes, half-man, cyborg arm and neck |occupation = Supervillain |alignment = Bad |goal = To take the Almataffe and bring it to Mr. Stupid NoHead for redemption (failed) |home =United States of America |affiliations = NoHead Empire |friends = Dot Lodd, Mr. Stupid NoHead (formerly) |enemies = Mr. Stupid NoHead, Endar |likes = The Almataffe, genocide |dislikes = The Almataffe being stolen, weakness, any opposition to the NoHead Empire, failure, incompetence, being disrespected, sharing power with others |powers = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Superhuman Agility Regeneration |weapons = Sword Almataffe |fate = Defeated and disintegrated by Mr. Stupid NoHead who uses the Almataffe against her.|minions = NoHead Robot Army|possessions = Damnation}}Dorphane Giles is a supervillain from Before The SMSB. She is a supporting villain in Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness? and the secondary antagonist in Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion?. On June 8, 2019, it was mentioned by Melissa Vaine that she may or may not appear in Morgan. Background Personality Dorphane Giles is depicted as the wrathful, psychopathic, iron-fisted, malevolent, bloodthirsty, insidious, bitter, malicious, arrogant, and ruthless servant of Mr. Stupid NoHead and Imperial enforcer. She is portrayed to be cunning, monomaniacal, and extremely merciless, with a bitter and hateful obsession for anyone who contradicted the NoHeads. Her ruthlessness is displayed when he murders Dot Lodd for interrupting her, despite the vizier's importance to Giles' master. A murderous fanatic, Giles is very stoic, usually speaking in calm tones until she is confronting an enemy directly. In spite of this, Giles tends to present himself as enigmatic and brooding as a result of her self-righteousness. Giles sees her convictions as justification that she is delivering the universe justice through punishment for anyone who cannot uphold the NoHeads' code. Physical appearance Dorphane Giles is a slender, muscular, pale-skinned cyborg. She has a red eye, tainted by excessive use of the Darkness, and a blue artificial one parallel to it that lights up when she is fighting. Giles wore strong, loose-fitting armor that fit her frame tightly and enhanced her physical prowess. One of her hands has a cybernetic wrist receiver implanted in it, it is barely visible under her living flesh. Additionally, she wears black boots and has an indigo cape. It is unknown why she is bald. Powers and abilities Dorphane Giles was a feared enforcer, ruthless tactician, and a mistress of the Darkness. Powers *'Swordplay': Thanks to her training, Dorphane is extremely proficient in wielding melee weapons, especially her sword, Termination, which she apparently wields with a one-handed style. *'Raw Power and Cybernetic Enhancements': Giles possessed great strength, durability, and recuperation, augmented by her prosthetic enhancements. **'Superhuman Strength': She possessed enough strength to allow her to easily overpower someone as strong as Joseph Abernathy, not withstanding the fact that he had practiced swordplay and studied her extensively, even tossing him around like a rag doll and leaving him heavily shaken. **'Superhuman Durability': Her strength was even impressive enough to allow her to survive direct exposure to the Almataffe's power long enough until sheathing it, giving testament to her exceptional durability that was well beyond that of a Fobble, though she is not indestructible. Additionally, she was unfazed by the punches of Abernathy, who has been known to break his enemies' ribcages just by kicking their busoms. Although she admitted she was not capable of defeating Mr. Stupid NoHead alone, Giles was confident that with aid from an ally or weapon of considerable power, she would be more than capable of defeating her master. **'Dark mutantry': Her exposure to the lost Art augmented her connection to the Darkness. However, her mutantry is still formidable without it, as she was certainly enough to slice a path through the Krath to take the weapon in the first place. She easily remained in combat alone with the likes of Sheriff Bladepoint whilst demonstrating her mastery of three of the five illegal superpowers, wielding them in short order and without hesitation, particularly electrocution. **'Regenerative Healing': Giles' cybernetic enhancements also allowed her to recover from injuries in a much shorter time span than ordinary mutants. Abilities *'Unarmed combat': As a warrior and military figurehead, it is only natural that Dorphane would have extensive combat and military training. She had very impressive hand to hand skills, easily countering Joseph Abernathy's hits and defeating him in battle with little effort. *'Expert Tactician': Giles was a brilliant strategist and leader and possessed exceptional tactical skills. Appearances ''Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased? Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness? Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? In the backstory of the novel, Dorphane Giles failed to prevent the palace of Mr. Stupid NoHead from being destroyed. Consequentially, she struck a bargain with her Master — retrieve the Almataffe, and in exchange all would be forgiven. She is thus paired with her old rival Dot Lodd. Giles and Lodd quickly discover the Almataffe in Viskaa and attempt to deliver it to Mr. Stupid NoHead, but the weapon falls into the hands of the Pyters. Before Giles can claim it from the thuggish creatures, the Krath take it from the Pyters. Mr. Stupid NoHead tells her their deal was still in place but he will kill her if she fails him a second time. Mr. Stupid NoHead then makes Lodd Giles' aide. on her success]] Mr. Stupid NoHead is eventually informed that Dorphane Giles has the Almataffe, and demands that Giles bring him the Almataffe immediately, but Giles told him that she had reconsidered their deal now she was aware that the Almataffe was secondary to the four Arts themselves and questioned her need for the approval of the Dark Lord to achieve her ends. 's power for herself]] Unafraid of the Almataffe's power, and ignoring the threats of Mr. Stupid NoHead and Dot Lodd's fears, Giles held up the Almataffe and consumed its energy, causing explosions all around her before she sheathed it in order to control its force, becoming more powerful than even the Dark Lord himself, who watched in silence at the betrayal. As a result, Giles decided that she no longer needed Mr. Stupid NoHead's help and so severed ties with the Grandmaster. Giles then roared at his former master that, for his insults and mockery, he would be her first target. Lodd tried to oppose her, only for her to kill him in response. After Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered his underling to cut off the transmission, Giles went to her tower on the moon of Illiun. Using her newfound power, she attacked her master, only to be killed after a vicious duel. She then wondered if her connection, instead of being eliminated, had been twisted in upon itself, forcing her to endlessly relive her death. At that moment of realization, the enforcer wished she still had a mouth with which to scream. After Giles' death, there were conflicting reports regarding her death, the circumstances of and behind her death, and how she spent her final hours, but all of the autopsy reports agreed on two things: that she died by her own cascading mutantry, and that an all-powerful weapon had been destroyed along with her. What puzzled people most though is how exactly she could have been killed even though there were no external signs of pain, suggesting that her everlasting condition may not be outwardly visible, apart from some mild signs of exterior trauma. ''Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath? Dorphane Giles does not make a physical appearance in this book. The rest of the NoHeads are informed by Mr. Stupid NoHead that she had been killed, along with other ex-Imperials, by members of the Police Grand Army. Still, many doubt this official statement about the circumstances of Giles' death. Several members of the U.S. Government also doubt Giles' means of death and pushed for an investigation. Little is accomplished in this regard due to opposition by President Roxanne Waterston, citing "security concerns". Trivia * Melissa Vaine has cited that while Giles is genuinely scary, she is one of D. Isaac Thomas' most notoriously one-sided villains along with the Lord of the Stone. She has however admitted that she finds it cool that she bathes in her victims' blood, but that it just proves she's trying too hard to be cool. * Chris has noted that Giles is a ''"f*cking psycho" and "a monster". * On June 8, 2019, it was mentioned by Melissa Vaine that she may or may not appear in the upcoming novel Morgan. References Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:NoHeads Category:Pilots Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Generals Category:High body count Category:D.I.T. characters